A Sexier Bella remake
by Jojo657
Summary: What if after Edward left Bella decided she shouldn't mope around and moves to Jacksonville; a year later Edward sees her on a Victoria's secret bag what will he think when he sees shes a vampire who changed her. I own nothing its SM all the way.
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV:

He leaves me and I'm the one moping around all day. Get a grip Bella, He's just a guy. So I chose a new life, starting with moving away from Forks

I ran downstairs and cooked breakfast, bacon and eggs. Simple.

Charlie walks in and sits down, I speak.

"Look Dad, You know I love you right?"

He looks up, "Yeah? I love you too Bells"

I sigh, "Well I'm taking you up on your offer to move back to Jacksonville"

"Really?"

"Yeah Dad I need to become a new me and forget about Edward, and I can't do that here in forks with so many reminders of him" I say while clearing our plates

"Sure Bells whatever makes you feel better I just want you to be happy again" I can tell he is thinking about my well-being before his feelings and my heart aches.

"So Bells… when do you plan on moving" I see that he is happy that I'm over Edward but sad to see me leaving.

"The end of the month; please don't be sad I promise I'll come visit you" I could see his facial features lighten up.

"Bells I'm glad you're making the change for the better honey and a month is perfect" I could see he was telling the truth.

How was the first chapter did it suck tell? Tell?


	2. Edward POV

1 year later Edward POV:

It has been one of the longest years of my existence without my Bella by my side. That blasphemy about loving her, what I said, has haunted me. I could not believe she believed me. It made me sick.

I was just sitting in my room which had become my habitat the last year when my pixie of a sister, Alice, Yelled, "EDWARD! GET YOUR ** DOWN HERE. NOW!"

"Why" I ask her in a hushed voice.

"Trust me" you could hear the grin on her face "Ok" I heard her squeal.

I made my way downstairs to see a face I haven't seen in what felt like forever; my Bella in nothing but a negligee for the world to see. But what shocked me most were the golden eyes.

"Bella is named the sexiest woman in America!" All I wanted to do was cover her up with my shirt.

"Why doesn't she have any clothes on Alice" you could see she had that duh look on her face

"Edward she is a Victoria's secret model they are kind… of a lingerie store, have you not seen the commercials" she looked at me like I was the stupidest man alive.

"Awe Why does wittle Eddy-kinz wook so sad" Emmett said as he came in the room.

Alice handed him the magazine and his eyes went big.

"OH MY GOD BELLA LOOKS SO HOT!" he yelled, a growl erupted in my throat.

"Chill out Eddy you should be happy she moved on right" truth to be told I had no clue.


	3. Bella's side

BPOV-

1 year since he left me, 1 year since he told me he didn't love me, 1 year since Victoria came and took everything I love away from me.

Right after I moved Victoria made me watch as she killed my mother, my father and Phil.

And she bit me. Days of searing acidic fire and then I tracked her down and killed her, submitting every torture used on my loved ones to her.

And now I'm a model for Victoria's Secret. Ironic Huh?

Sorry the chapters so short the next one will be better.


	4. Edward's worries

EPOV

We were on our way to Colorado to go see Bella. I still couldn't believe she was a vampire. The flight was torture

"Edward it's time to get off now" Alice said.

"I was thinking if Bella moved on… Is she with someone else?"" I explained

"If she moved on, she moved on. No big deal right?" Alice said with a knowing look on her face.

We got out of the airport and into the rent-a-car.

"So why are we messing with her if you were the one to suggest we leave her so she can have a normal human life?" said Rosalie, although, she wants to apologize for being such a **.

"Because we just want to see how she's doing, how she became the sexiest woman in America and how she became a Victoria's secret model" Alice said with that duh look on her face.

"Okay I'm going to get on the computer and find out where she lives so we can see her" Alice says running off to get her laptop.

"Here it is 865 Maple Drive in Denver, so people let's get this show on the road!" she says

Jasper had to calm her down before she got in the car. After an anxious drive for me we arrived at Bella's new home.

"Oh my god it's gorgeous" Esme says looking like she was in wonderland. Truth to be told it really was beautiful, all the lights were on and you could hear someone singing and playing the piano.

We all went to the front door and Alice knocked. The piano stopped and after a few seconds the door opened, Revealing Bella.


	5. Bella's Life

I saw them coming and I was just going to wait until they got here. I know once the Cullens got here Edward was probably going to piss me off. I sat down at my piano and played, Demi Lovato " For the love of a daughter" I sang along to the familiar lyrics.

Four years old with my back to the door

All I could hear was the family war

Your selfish hands always expecting more

Am I your child or just a charity ward?

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it

But it's hopeless

Hopeless

You're hopeless

Oh father,

Please father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh father

Please father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

Oh

It's been five years

Since we've spoken last,

And you can't take back

What we never had

Oh, I can be manipulated

Only so many times

Before even I love you

Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it

But it's hopeless,

Hopeless

You're hopeless

Oh father

Please father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh father

Please father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl

How could you push me out of your world

Lie to your flesh and your blood

Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved

Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl

How could you throw me right out of your world

So young when the pain had begun

Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh father

Please father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh father

Please father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

For the love of a daughter

I heard the knock at the door and my head spun. I took a deep breath and got up walking slowly to the door. I heard Edwards thoughts and I saw red. I opened the door…  
My Bella. She was so beautiful. Pale skin, golden eyes. Vampire. I involuntarily growled at the thought. She was supposed to be safe for me, for Charlie and Renee . But she didn't . How dare she do this to me! Probably fucking drank the person in charge to become a model. Why is she glaring at me? What's her problem?

"My problem is Edward that you just accused me of murdering my boss you bastard" I lunged at him but Emmett caught me

"Woah there Bells you can kill Edward later, but now we need some answers okay"


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter but I am looking for a BETA so that I can right new chapters for you guys. If you know one or are one please tell me if you would be interested in BETA-in this story I would really appreciate this. If you ask why I don't I just go to the BETA tab I would like the BETA to be someone who reads my stories and likes them so that's it. P.S. no hate reviews or pm-s please.

~Jojo657


End file.
